A new beginning
by vanillaLemonade
Summary: Italicised text represents the character's thoughts, and italicised text in between ( ) are Shouko sans fantasies, { } Kyoko's, and [ ] Sho's fantasies. A ShoXKyoko fanfiction. Both of them are 19 years old, so it's been about three years since the beginning of the manga Skip Beat!, and Kyoko and Ren have gotten together and broken up, and Sho has grown up a little.


For what seemed like the millionth time this week, Shouko san felt the ground give out from under her. Kyoko's face loomed above her, her careless grin mocking the terror that coursed through her body. Oh God not again... She turned around panicked, she never knew what Sho's reaction would be, she could only assume the worst and try to keep him ignorant of Kyoko's presence. And when she failed to hide her from him, the worst could be bad. Yesterday he saw a bit of drama that starred Kyoko in a electronics store window, and in less than three seconds Sho had turned into a demon king. In public! It had taken all her strength to drag him off the street before anyone saw who he was. I have to get him out of here!, she thought as she spun around. Shouko made to grab his arm to pull him away, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. What.. what is he going to do now?!

An uncharacteristically sweet smile graced Sho's face, as he looked up at the giant promotional poster for "Landslide" a new heatedly discussed drama, starring Kyoko, his Kyoko, not only in one but two roles. Sho turned and walked away, he knew Shouko san would follow when she realized that he wasn't angry. She always freaked out whenever Kyoko appeared, in any way shape or form, in front of him. Unfortunately, Kyoko's steadily increasing workload meant that she was now everywhere, sending Shouko san into a frenzied spiral. Before she had been able to hide any evidence of Kyoko and her work from him, but now she had grown popular enough so that it was no longer possible. Yesterday, was... a fluke, he had caught a scene where she was passionately kissing one of his stuntman turned actor friends and had been tricked by how real it seemed. For a moment, he had entertained the notion that she was in love with him, but that was just paranoia. Just paranoia.

Shouko san felt ill, but she felt like that a lot lately. She'd find herself thinking, maybe I'm not fit to be a manager, I can never tell what he's thinking, how he'll react, or even what I should do to avoid a catastrophe, and the bile would rise in her throat. Though this was the first time she'd actually vomited. It was just too much. On top of this spectacularly stressful week, on top of a awful month, now her Mother...! A wave of nausea passed over her and she managed with great effort not to vomit again. She leaned her head on the edge of the toilet, the cool porcelain felt good against her skin. She had to go back, she had to go back and check on Sho. How long have I been sitting here? She thought as she glanced dejectedly at her watch. 15 minutes?!, and so thinking, swearing violently under her breath, she clicked briskly towards the waiting room.

"Sho...? I'm sorry I was gone for so long... oh." The door banged shut behind her, echoing slightly in the tense room.

"Ahh!", a pretty short haired blonde girl turned around, a nervous smile on her face, " Shouko san! How are you?!"

"Ky-kyoko chan?! Is...is that you? Are you in this show as well?"

"Mmhm! I.. I have to do an interview about my roles in Landslide."

"Oh, I see! Sorry I didn't recognize you at first, you look very different with your hair that colour.." Shouko san was smiling her perfect business smile like always, but inwardly, she was terrified out of her wits. Why now?! Why did you have to appear now?! Are you trying to make my life difficult! What's with this tense atmosphere?! I thought things might be better between you two, since Sho was smiling at your poster earlier but... Shit! Now he's glaring at us! Wh.. what did you do to create such an atmosphere Kyoko!

I.. uh, I guess my looks have changed since we last saw each other... but it couldn't be helped...this hairstyle is necessary for my role as Harumi, so I had to change it again..."

She's ignoring me.

"But the two characters you're playing, don't they have different hairstyles? Are you wearing a wig for Natsuko's role then?"

She's talking to Shouko san like they're old friends, but ignoring me?!

"Yes, I will have to, but... the wig is beautiful though so I don't mind!"

Hey. Kyoko!

" I saw the promotional poster outside, but there was no picture of you as Harumi on it... wh..why is that?" Kyoko he's getting angrier! Please do something! You started this situation by showing up so take responsibility and fix it!

Hey!

Turn around and greet me properly at least!

" Well it wasn't decided that I would play Harumi's role at that time... but I really did like her character from the moment I read the script, and when the previously decided actress dropped out, I auditioned for her part as well." Kyoko said smiling cheerfully as sweat rolled down her back. She wanted to run away very badly. Three of her five remaining hate ghosts were out and trying to reach Sho, under the pretense of reaching up to scratch her head she managed to wrap them around her hand and stop them from reaching him. Anyone with any sense would have taken off, but she had started a conversation with Shouko san and she could sense her desperation. She couldn't leave her alone to deal with Shotaro. That was too cruel!

HEY! Turn around.

Kyoko.

Just turn around and greet me.

KYOKO.

KYOKO.

" It's amazing that you're portraying two main characters in the same drama, and a protagonist and antagonist too.." Only Shouko's small reserve of acting skills kept her from crying. At this point there is helping it, he'll turn into a demon and go on television and lose his entire fanbase!

TURN.

" Well it certainly helps to be able to see two sides of the problem..right? heh,heh ...heh..."

AROUND...!

Shouko gripped her clutch purse in terror, as they were speaking Kyoko's face had gotten paler and paler, now it was akin to a death mask. Though her voice remained the same, upbeat and polite, it was obvious that even if she couldn't see Sho's anger growing like a cloud of death, like Shoko san could, she could sense it well enough.

There was a sudden Wham! and loud clatter behind them, Kyoko whipped her head around, and just for a second met his eyes. Big mistake. Sho's face darkened with hurt, he stalked towards her, pausing only to kick aside the coffee table he had already knocked over. She flinched backwards, four of her remaining grudges circling above her head like vultures. Oh shit! He must have seen it! He came to a sudden halt, three inches from her face, his eyes narrowed and icy. "Hey. Kyoko," he said his voice sounding misleading nonchalant, " Don't you have something to say to me?"

"N-no! Of course not! If...if I had something to say to say to you I would have said it already..." She couldn't keep her voice steady, if she wasn't looking at his face, maybe she could do this, but not staring into Sho's accusing eyes. Kyoko fought the urge to apologize. What was she thinking?! No one has any obligation to apologize to their enemies!

{ Sneering viciously, Sho replied, "Oh, I get it! You don't want to cause a ruckus in the studio... since now when you get thrown out onto the streets for attacking me you'll actually be recognized by your fans! Well what do I care if your career goes down the tubes because you have a bad temper? After all we are mortal enemies, in the middle of a epic battle for fame and fortune, a loss for for you is a win for me. But... if you really want to avoid this fight, I might let you apologize for your mistake with a dogeza...if you do it on live television in front of the entire world!"

" Nnn..! NNNEEEVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRRR...!" }

**Sho spoke quietly in her ear, " Are you sure you didn't forget to tell me something? If you don't say it now you won't have another chance to explain yourself to me." Kyoko stiffened with indecision, she looked away and gnawed on her lower lip. "Kyoko", he warned quietly. His voice had a edge of danger that felt more than a little precarious. "F-fine!" She grabbed his hand and dashed for the nearest door dragging him along behind her. If we're going to get in a fight I'd rather do it somewhere where people are less likely to barge in! Because I will never apologize to you for something that's none of your business, Sho Fuwa! With a dogeza or otherwise! **


End file.
